


The End of Life As We Know It

by Kytaro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytaro/pseuds/Kytaro
Summary: A collection of poems for KakaVege Week.





	The End of Life As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: New Years

Ten  
Eyes connected from across the room  
Signals the start of their impending doom.  
Nine  
A tilt of the head to the side  
Suggesting a place they think they can hide.  
Eight  
One of them reaches the balcony first  
Unaware of the one that he has hurt.  
Seven  
His partner soon joins him on the outside  
To seal their bond and share their pride.  
Six  
With each step that was taken  
Their souls begin to awaken  
Five  
To reveal something brand new  
That both have become a slave to.  
Four  
The lust, the want, the desire, the need  
It’s like an instinct that they must perceive  
Three  
While those they pledged their hearts to watch on in sadness  
Well wishes are sent with an errant gladness  
Two  
The pair connect for the first of many times  
Embracing the call of their hearts’ hidden crime  
One  
As their lips came together while hand in hand  
Life as they knew it has come to an end


End file.
